The Crimson Spirit
by Cerberus Shade
Summary: A dangerous Spirit with destructive powers arrived in the city with no idea how. The young yet unstable Spirit looked familiar to Shido, perhaps she bears a resemblance to a certain Spirit. When Kurumi learned that the girl she is looking for is with Shido, she wanted to take her back, But why?


Wandering in the empty battlefield, the lost Spirit thought of nothing as the AST endlessly showers her with their bullets. The spacequake she created was more than average, she sat in the spot where she stood and thought of what she should do next. With the noise of their endless barrage, the Spirit stood up to remove the noise so she can think alone without anyone bothering her.

"I just want to be left alone!"

That young girl was a powerful spirit with the same rank and threat level as Tokisaki Kurumi except for her destructive abilities. With one stomp on the ground, the Spirit released a spacequake around her that quickly annihilated everyone and everything around her. Everything around her were shattered into ruins or erased from existence, she was tired of living her life as a Spirit.

"….?"

A small piece of the ruble cracked and behind it was a high school boy nervously observing her from a distance. Now that Shido had been spotted, he has no choice but to engage her immediately in a direct conversation.

"Human?"

"I-I'm not an enemy, I just want to-"

A condensed beam of energy passed beside Shido by an inch, the surroundings behind him exploded and left nothing but a crater. Her expression was rather dispassionate and before he could respond, the Spirit left without saying a single word.

"Wow, Nice going" Kotori spoke through the intercom

"What's with that person?"

"I can't blame you, [Crimson] is a dangerous Spirit after all"

"You don't say"

Judging from his wrecked surrounding, Shido thought that Spirit looked like someone he knew but could not figure it out. It did not take long before everything returned to normal, people walking the streets and other things. The young girl or mostly known as [Crimson] by the AST and Ratatoskr blend in the city while wandering like she usually do. She was the type of person who could not think straight because she was mentally and emotionally unstable most of the time but the latter is unaware herself.

"What should I do next?"

Sighing out all her depression, she did not noticed that she bumped into someone else. The person [Crimson] bumped into was also a young girl and a Spirit, Yoshino.

"I-I'm sorry" Yoshino apologized while trying to get up

"A Spirit?"

"W-wait, don't run away"

Not used to communicating to others without harming them, she ran away again and this time, Yoshino went after her. She ran until her feet begun to ache, she tried catching her breath on a corner but she was shocked when the docile Spirit caught up to her.

"How do I know I'm a Spirit?" Yoshino asked

"I-I just know, Now leave me alone"

"I just want to talk to you"

"…" She hesitated for a moment

It turned out that Yoshino was not alone; Shido and the other Spirits followed her who suddenly ran for no apparent reason. Seeing the same person that she encountered this morning and three strange girls with him, [Crimson]'s mind went blank and her she begun to release a huge amount of Spirit energy. The alarm on Fraxinus went to maximum as the Spirit's mental state dropped like a stone.

"Shido, The Spirit is getting unstable!"

"This Spirit energy, it's almost similar to….." Reine did not continue

Their surroundings begun to shake and a spacequake alarm echoed throughout the city. The Spirit was surrounded by crimson energy as she manifests her astral dress.

"W-what's going on?" Tohka almost lost her balance

"A spacequake?"

"You again! Die already!"

Just like another certain Spirit, she was not fond of humans but for a different reason.

"Calm down, We just want to talk to you"

After three days straight without any decent sleep, [Crimson]'s body eventually gave up. They were rather surprise, first she was about to go berserk then she eventually passed out like she had a heart attack.

"She fainted?" Kaguya asked

"No, she's asleep" Shido replied

Her peaceful sleep is like a human's when she is not always trying to destroy and kill just about anything she sees. Even though sometimes unstable, there is an innocent and normal side to this dangerous Spirit. Their best choice was to bring her back to Fraxinus so she can rest and be checked. On a top of a building, Tokisaki Kurumi pondered on the current destruction that had been happening in the city lately.

"With that destructive power, that means she's here"

…

"She's dangerous when left alone, She disappeared all of a sudden a few days ago"

…

"Of course I'm taking her back; she's my little sister after all"

Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka and Yoshino curiously watched the young sleeping Spirit while Shido and Kotori talked outside that is regarding about the Spirit.

"Shido, Do you get the feeling that she looked like someone we know?"

"I can't still figure it out and I have a feeling I don't need to know"

"I guess we'll just have to ask her when she wakes up"

Her black hair and red eyes gave it away that young unstable Spirit was the younger sister of another Spirit, Tokisaki Kurumi, the only difference was Kurumi ties her hair in twin tails while her is pony tailed.


End file.
